


Mr. Team Mystic

by transriot



Series: OiSuga Pokemon Go Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, also i love sassy suga, or at least teasing suga, this is gonna be a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transriot/pseuds/transriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a bad co-driver, Iwaizumi is done with his shit and hey. Now he has SugaMama1223's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Team Mystic

Oikawa had been training his Pokemon for weeks now and he still didn’t have a Pokemon that could beat SugaMama1223. What was worse was that people decided to tag onto the Instinct Gym and now there were several Gym members that he would have to battle before he could battle SugaMama1223.

 

The game had encouraged him to be outside more. Not that he was a shut-in before, but he was out more than usual. Now he was outside almost everyday, which wasn’t a good idea considering that the summer was turning into fall and that brought a lot of rain. Not that it mattered to Oikawa. He needed to train his Pokemon and Stardust did not come cheap.

 

“Can you slow down? There’s a Pokestop coming up and I need to see if it’s going to give me Stardust. I’m running out of Pokeballs too.” Oikawa looked down at his phone, eyebrows furrowed above his sunglasses.

 

The car slowed down, but really it was more of a hard break and Oikawa flew forward a little bit. He let out a gasp at the force. “Takeru!” He looked at his nephew, frowning. “I said slow down, not break.” The car started to move slowly.

 

“Maybe if you were more focused on me driving than your game, I would know that!” Takeru protested.

 

“Maybe if your parents taught you to drive I wouldn’t have to focus on you driving,” Oikawa shot back. His phone vibrated and he moved to catch the Eevee that made his phone go off. He needed to catch all of the damn Eevees he saw if he was planning on defeating SugaMama1223.

 

“You’re supposed to be helping me learn how to drive,” Takeru glared at his uncle. Oikawa rolled his eyes as if he was the fifteen year old in the car and not the twenty-four year old. 

 

Shifting, he put his phone away and looked at his nephew. “Eyes on the road,” he grumbled, deciding to focus on what was going on and his nephew driving. “You know this isn’t legal, right?”

 

“I want to learn how to drive.”

 

“You have to be eighteen to be legal,” Oikawa responded. 

 

Takeru rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be, like, twelve to play Pokemon?”

 

“Shut up, you little shit.” Takeru snorted and just kept driving. They drove back to his home and Oikawa kicked him out of the car, taking over. “Alright, I’m going to go for a drive and meet up with friends, because I’m legal! And I can drive.” Oikawa glared at his nephew.

 

“You play Pokemon!” Takeru shouted back at him and Oikawa stuck his tongue out before driving off. Little shit. He hated the fact that he grew up to be sassy like everyone else in their family. 

 

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

 

“So I go to take back my Gym and it turns out this guy has a Snorlax so powerful that I can’t even dream about even getting a Pokemon that strong in such a short amount of time. So I'm telling him what’s up, that if he’s going on my turf--” 

 

“Oikawa, this is a game. For twelve year olds,” Iwaizumi cut him off and Oikawa pouted.

 

“It’s not just for twelve year olds, shut up. Anyways, as I was saying, I was threatening him because he took my gym, right? This guy is just standing there and smiling at me as if he hadn’t committed one of the worst things that you could do to someone in the year of 2016,” Oikawa sighed dramatically. “What was worse is the fact that if not for the evil glint in his eyes and him stealing my gym, I would have totally asked him out.”

 

“Wasn’t it 2 AM?”

 

“Do you have a point?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that no one likes to be asked out at that hour. Do you even know his name?” Iwaizumi was so judgemental sometimes and it was honestly heartbreaking for Oikawa. Couldn’t he go one day without being judged?

 

“I know his username, but that’s not the point because I wasn’t going to ask him out and I didn’t ask him out!” Oikawa wanted to get back to his story. “Plus, he was Team Instinct. Who chooses Team Instinct? They’re clearly going to lose, but I digress, this guy was a total asshole to me. And what kind of name is SugaMama1223? That’s just a mouthful and sounds like a MySpace name.”

 

“You don’t know this guy.”

 

Oikawa scoffed. “Doesn’t mean that I can judge his username choices,” he grumbled, going on his phone to see if there were any Gyms nearby for him to take over.

 

Iwaizumi flicked him on the forehead. “Get off your phone, idiot. We’re having a conversation.” Oikawa sighed like an upset teenager and put his phone back into his pocket. Iwaizumi seemed satisfied with this and Oikawa looked away from his friend.

 

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan, you never support me.” Oikawa pouted a little bit.

 

“You’re a child.”

 

Oikawa continued to stare outside the window with a pout on his face. As he stared, Iwazumi kept kicking him under the table. He was just turning to look at his friend again when he saw a familiar glint of silver hair, then he saw a familiar face but with less evil intent in it.

 

Immediately he was slapping Iwazumi’s arm. “That’s him! That’s SugaMama1223!” Other patrons of the cafe were looking at Oikawa now and he didn’t care. He was too busy slapping Iwazumi’s arm. The other man grabbed his hand.

 

“Calm down.” Iwaizumi dropped his hand and Oikawa glared at him. He then focused back on his worst enemy.

 

“He’s coming inside!” Oikawa kicked Iwaizumi under the table before getting up and going to meet SugaMama1223 at the door.

 

“You’re going to get us kicked out.” Iwazumi followed him. Oikawa didn’t care why he followed.

 

SugaMama1223 entered the cafe and Oikawa just stared at him. The guy seemed surprised before smiling. “Oh! Hello, I didn’t know you weren’t here too!” He sounded so pleasant and chipper and Oikawa just glared. The smile on his enemy’s face was charming. 

 

“Hi, yeah. Why are you here?” That earned him slap on the back of his head and Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa out of the way.

 

“Excuse the idiot here. He seems to think that you two are rivals and he takes these types of things way too seriously. Also, we’re blocking the doorway.” The other cafe patrons had begun to ignore Oikawa and Iwaizumi and in turn ignoring SugaMama1223. “We’ll just go back to our table and leave you alone, right, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi sounded monotone and his face was completely blank, but Oikawa knew otherwise.

 

“Right,” Oikawa grumbled.

 

“Oh! Let me sit with you guys after I get my order.” SugaMama1223’s smile hadn’t faded. 

 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi agreed before Oikawa could disagree. The smile on his rival’s face just got brighter.

 

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

 

That was how Oikawa ended up sitting across to SugaMama1223--no, Sugawara--who was chatting happily with Iwaizumi. His  _ best friend.  _ The traitor.

 

Oikawa was completely zoned out of the conversation and not focusing on what the two were chatting about. Instead, he just stared out of the window in his typical melodramatic fashion. “Oikawa actually used to be a setter, too.” At the mention of his name and anything having to do with volleyball, Oikawa picked his head up and looked at them.

 

“I used to be an amazing setter, Iwa-chan, get it correct.” He didn’t talk about his volleyball days often.

 

“Who did you play for?” Sugawara was looking at him now, actually looking interested.

 

“I used to play for Aobajosai. It’s where we attended high school,” Oikawa answered, leaning forward a little bit. Now that they were talking about him, he was much more interested in the conversation. 

 

“I used to play for Karasuno! I think we had a few matches, but I would have remembered playing against you.” Sugawara smiled and Oikawa was shocked to realize it was really pretty to look at.

 

Oikawa ran his fingers throughhis hair. “It’s probably because I’m so handsome and powerful. I would be surprised if you didn’t remember me.”

 

“No, it’s because your face is stupid.” The smile didn't falter in the slightest. Oikawa stared at him.

 

“You’re mean.”

 

“You’re conceited.” Sugawara shrugged in response and Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

“It’s called knowing your assets.” Oikawa pretended to flip hair that he didn’t have. “It’s a Team Mystic thing. There’s no way that you could possibly know about it.”   
  


Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh next to him and to his surprise, Sugawara just started to laugh. “Whatever you say,” Sugawara said, grinning. He glanced down at his watch. “I have to go, but I’ll talk to you soon, Mr. Team Mystic.”

 

“You don’t know that! Give me your phone.” Sugawara looked at him, confused, and Oikawa let out an exasperated huff. “I’m putting in my number, duh.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. Sugawara gave him his phone and Oikawa set his number as a new contact. “I’m going to text you about all of the Pokemon I catch.”

 

Sugawara just grinned again and waved goodbye to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

  
“You’re stupid,” Iwaizumi sighed and got up while Oikawa looked at him, letting out a small whine before following after him. Whatever.


End file.
